Hallow the Nocturnas Wiki
"Your morals will define, your actions will represent" Hallow the Echidna/Nocturnas (神聖化する as 'Ha-low') Details for a fan made character named Hallow the Nocturnas (Echidna). Credit goes to E0dshadow on deviantart. 'Background story' After the civil war between the Nocturnus Tribe'' ''and their fellow'' ''Echidnas ended and the Nocturus tribe was banished to the''' 'Twilight Cage', they found themselves in an extremely hostile and violent new world full of other 'God' like creatures. Already relying on very powerful technology '''Imperator Pir'Oth LX' the leader of the Nocturnus tribe reprioritized the reconstruction of the Gizoid Projects. The Gizoids are the Nocturnus most powerful weapons and so the tribe agreed, quickly, the Gizoids were back under construction and a new series of powerful Gizoids were being created. Having decided on his own, Pir'Oth LX took comand over one project speciafially, the project was designed to integrate Gizoid technology with a living subject, in turn this project was expected to produce an ultimate Gizoid. Hallow is the first successful model of these new experiments. Hallow himself has no memory of his life before the experiments and has no idea if he was a victim or a volunteer. Created only to give out destruction and fear to the Noctunas's enemies, Hallow was able to foresee LX's evil ways. Quickly, Hallow grew sick of being a lackey to it. Violence being his only perpouse Hallow became emotionaly detached from his people. Now feeling no loyalty to his race or their leader Hallow abandoned his people, flee into the unknown regions of the Twilight Cage. These actions of direct opposition to the Nocturnas managed to draw the attention of''' 'Argus'' the entity which had banished the Nocturnus to the Twilight Cage. Seeing the lack of corruption in his character and the resistance to greed and selfish power is what the Nocturnus were banished for in the first place Arugs warped Hallow (without warning) back through time and space. This proved itself to be dangerous and uncontrollable for Hallow who ended up on '''Earth/Mobius (present day) surprised and confused at this new world which was vastly different than his own, Hallow seeks a true definiton of morality, and a way to return home to free his people from the Twilight Cage, and set things right by stopping LX. 'Abilities' A full body armor suit, like most of the Nocturnas provides an extra layer of protection from all damage and elements. Having lived a long life in the Twilight Cage full of violence and many battles Hallow has an unusal amount of fighting experience. On his right hand Hallow carries a large circular gun/cannon which is part of his suit. This cannon is his primary weapon. The cannon shots out massive amounts of glowing blue plasma which is created from raw energy Hallow provides. This gun gives Hallow the ability to blast through almost anything in his path granting him entrance to new areas. Hallow uses his right arm as a distance and a close range weapon. Even though his attacks are both powerful and swift it's impossible for him to attack 2 or more targets at once. Hallow is very powerful but lacks the abilities of most others like the ability to dig, roll, spin, or sense the emeralds. Hallow is stronger than Knuckles in bare strength. Hallow lacks the ability to run quickly. Unlike Shadow the Hedgehog, Hallow does not have rocket shoes so he's reduced to a normal run than Knuckles faster than Omega. The only kind of speed Hallow is able to muster comes from a dash where he launches off the ground using his gun to push himself forward or up into the air. Lastly with his helmet up Hallow is able to lock onto multiple targets with extreme accuracy and precision. Hallow has never gotten a hold of the 7 Chaos Emeralds 'and attempted to go into a super form. The massive amount of energy has had a history of corrupting or destroying the Gizoid projects. Hallow isn't aware of this, but has no desire to try. 'Personality Because of his motives to return home, Hallow finds himself walking a thin line between being Good and Evil. Often times Hallow is found to be willing to aid in great acts of evil, in exchange for something he finds helpful. However, Hallow often reconizes the value of life, and when the world is in danger, Hallow sides with the heroes to protect earth. -Hallow is classed as an anti-hero. Hallows personality drastically changes with the addition of his helmet, it is an important part of his character dynamic. 'Without Helmet' Hallow is very prideful as well as snarky and devious. Grinning often showing off his sharp teeth. Hallow becomes much more sinister/ ill willed. Expressing himself more openly and being loosely tongued, Hallow speaks bluntly and can often come across as rude. With his friends Hallow makes a habit out of heavily tease them to the point of criticizing. Hallow like his fellow Echidnas will unleash a rage filled side of his personality after being irritated long enough. His since of humor is extremely cynical. These qualities hint to the possibility of some deeply seeded insecurities or fears. 'With Helmet' Hallow becomes more cold hearted and untrusting. Straitening his posture, keeping calm and collective, and changing his attitude Hallow begins to resemble a machine. Speakingly slowly (often pausing in mid-sentence) ,as well as, Answering briefly Hallow becomes much more reserved. Seemingly unefficable my taunts or insults Hallow is able to remain focused and sturn in almost all situations. 'Interactions with other characters' 'LX' Being the self established leader of the Nocturnas Tribe LX is, in Hallow’s eyes, is entirely responsible for the fall of the Noctunas clan. Having only refured to Hallow as a tool for his army, LX has easily made himself at odds with Hallow. Naturally, Hallow is resentful towards LX for hiding his past from him and (after speaking with knuckles and exploring the mystical ruins) destroying the Echidna Tribes. Unable to let go or gain any resolution, Hallow still holds all of his anger towards LX and seeks to overthrow his rule back in the Twilight Cage. 'Sugar the Hedgehog' After getting warped to Earth Hallow was alone and confused the first person he met was Sugar the Hedgehog. His relationship with her grows quickly. He seeks to learn as much as he can from her and in the process becomes very comfortable around her. Sugar is one of the few people Hallow will lower his helmet for. Both are haunted by a mysterious past. Hallow feelings responsible for her well being. With clashing attitudes the two end up bickering often. Having a strong feeling of Loyalty to her when Sugar started to put a team together [Team Eternal] <'UPDATE 4/9/12 currently team Eternal has been disbanded> ' Hallow joined with no hesitation. In the group Hallow occupies the role of Power. Sugar is the leader of the group. 'UPDATE 4/9/12 '''Sugar the Hedgehog has been discontinued ' 'Digital the Bat' '''Digital' is another member of team Eternal she takes the role of flight. Digital and Hallow get along well enough to be friends. Mostly because Digital is able to find humor in Hallow and Sugars back and forth arguments. She uses lots of tech so she has an interest in Hallow's suit. Hallow met her through sugar. "any friend of sugar is a friend of mine" UPDATE 4/9/12 'Digital the Bat has been discontinued' 'DR. Eggman' Hallow is extremely untrusting of the Doctor and refuses to lower his guard around him. Hallow has seen how the doctor operates and refuses to let himself be made a fool of. No one on Earth however has more knowledge about the Gizoid than the doctor so Hallow is forced to seek his aid on occasions. Hallow attempts to keep a work like relationship with Eggman. 'Tails' The second smartest person on earth Hallow often relys on Tails to repair his armor when its needed. Hallow is no fan Tails personallity thinking the "kid" is way to hopeful and childish. 'Sonic the hedgehog' Being polor opposites as far as fighting style, Hallow greatly distains the blue hedgehog. Everything from his cocky mood aggrovates Hallow. Hallow dispisses Sonic because of his ability to challenge him in almost everyway. As well because of Hallows 'cut throat' taticts often time the two end up clashing. In a strange way however, Hallow respects Sonics ability to see the best in people, even in the darkest of times, something Hallow has a hard time doing. Hallow wishes Sonic talked less and took things more serisously and often tells him so. 'Shadow the hedgehog' Hallow knowns of shadows dark past "as much as anyone else does". Hallow became very interested because of the obvious tie ins Shadow has with the Gizoid projects. During the adventures of Sonic heroes Shadow is revealded to be alive and Hallow speaks with him on one of Eggman fleet ships of sonic heros shadow refurses to him as one of his fellow weapons of war that must be destroyed if humans every hope to have true peace. Even after their breif introduction, Hallow has said he trusts Shadow. 'Facts' *Hallow has an warn deep voice. *Hallow has a scar on his left eye/cheek given to him by a''' Kron.''' *Hallow is right handed and his gun is in his right hand. *Hallow hates being compared to his fellow Echidnas or Nocturnas. *Seeks understanding. *Cares nothing for world domination or being the hero. *Hallows suit allows him to go underwater for long periods of time. *His suit can be taken off. *His suits lights can be turned off/ dimed. *Hallow wishes he could go to space and is fasinated by the moon. *Hallows pupils are red but his eyes are black. *Hallow can wear the suit without the gun. *Hallow is taken suprise by some of the things found on Earth that most would consider normal. *Hallow has never used a chaos emerald. *With his Helmet on Hallow is very unresponsive and short worded. *Once be-friended Hallow will remove his helmet. Category:Abillities Category:Browse